Sarah's First Christmas
by Kathayley37
Summary: When Mike finally gets time off at christmas to be with his Wife and child, but is Freddy's forgotten to Mike after all? What is with these crazy nightmares? And what happens when he forgets something super important?


**Time for a christmas story! This story will focus more on Mike, please note that. Other than that. Enjoy and have if you enjoy it please leave a review! I worked hard to get this online in time, (I even only slept Five hours last night because of how hot my house was,and I'm really sleepy)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Snow had fluttered down from the sky and graced the ground, coating it in a layer of perfect shades of white, the weather outside was cold but sweet. As it was that time of year again, the time where everyone would be happy.

For it was Almost Christmas, the big day was almost here and families were getting ready with kids getting excited for when Santa arrived.

One family living in the small city were getting rather happy about Christmas. In this quiet household, was the Man of the House Mike Schmidt, who was well known for working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, was finally glad his new job was severing him well and his new boss George Stone gave him time during christmas to celebrate with his wife and new baby.

Mike's Wife, Rebecca was also feeling the joy, knowing her infant girl, Sarah who was no less than a month old, her first baby with Mike and her happiness. Knowing she would be celebrating another christmas with Mike and the first Christmas for her Daughter.

* * *

 **24th of December:6:00AM.**

This chilly morning, Mike was woken from his slumber by his alarm, he reached his hand out and smacked the button down, knowing he had to get downstairs and get breakfast for himself while his wife checked on their baby, knowing Sarah couldn't usually sleep without getting hungry at 3AM for a bottle or need a change in the middle of the night.

Ever since Sarah was brought home from the hospital, it was hard to get a normal nights sleep, he even saw Rebecca awake at Three in the morning one night to nurse Sarah and get her back to sleep.

When Mike sleepily opened one of his blue eyes, his vision was blurred with darkness, he looked over at the door and swore for a second he saw a dark figure of his past.

Standing at the door, was a tall rather dark animal that resembled a bunny. A purple bunny.

"AAAHHH!" He jumped up in bed, the figure vanished, he gasped then breathed heavily knowing he saw a dark figure from his past that only happened months earlier.

"Mike?" Rebecca asked waking up, she sat up in bed, "Are you okay honey? Did you see it again?" Knowing he had been seeing weird things around their house, including horrible visions. How were these caused you ask? All by freddy's

Freddy Fazbear Pizza was a rapidly failing pizzeria, losing money for a countless amount of reasons, including a foul smell coming from the Animatronic Animals, as the name states, one of the animatronics are called Freddy, then there's Bonnie,Chica and Foxy. But the place being posed by some type of demon, the animatronics roamed at night when Mike took the graveyard shift to get money to get a ring for Rebecca.

He had quit his job months ago but he still had horrible nightmares, he had dreams of what would happen if the Animatronics decided to take him into the darken backroom and throw him into a suit.

Nothing like the Freddy's he knew as a child, he use to go to Freddy's with his grandparents, he even went with his two childhood friends Jeremy Fitzgeneral and Felix Sullivan, to this day he still stays in contact with them both.

He even wondered what happened to Freddy's remembering his old boss told him that Freddy's was going to be moved to a new location due to harsh complains from customers and the history that haunted the place including events Mike had heard about like the Bite of 87 that happened in the older diner and the five missing children incident.

But that happened months ago.

"Mike. I'm gonna get Sarah. Just get your head together. There are no evil machines lurking in our house." Rebecca told him

"Don't treat me like I'm a kid Beth." He referred to her by her popular nickname that she was called when they were both in college together "I'm meant to be your husband."

"I still remember the days when That place almost made you insane from nightmares and you thought that an animatronic was going to show up everywhere and anywhere." She made references to before they were married and he was on the brink of insanity from nightmares, he even had to locked in their room so he couldn't get the kitchen knife to slash his wrist.

"Stop it." He growled.

"Okay Mikey." She teased him again, opening the door and walking down the hall to her daughter's room, which she had to get their friend Felix to design.

Felix was heavily against it hating the colours Rebecca suggested for him, he was at the hardware store while she was in hospital and she told him suggestions for the baby's room over the phone. After fighting, he finally decided to obey her, going to install the lighting and everything Mike hadn't done before she had to go to the hospital.

Sarah's Nursery was painted a pink colour, which Felix hated doing, he was against pink. It had a soft carpet, many toys in the conners that filled the floors including some coming from Mike and Rebecca's childhood that they had given to their daughter, a small table with a music box on top that they used to put her to sleep, a changing table then the crib.

Rebecca carefully lifted Sarah out of the crib, settling her a little bit.

Mike sighed heavily in bed, rubbing his temple, he got out of bed deciding to ignore what he had just seen.

* * *

 **7:30AM**

After all that, Rebecca finally awoke her Daughter from sleep to change her then give her a bottle of formula she made, while Mike got downstairs wearing a thick blue shirt and pants, knowing he might have to go outside for some last minute christmas shopping.

He decided to have a hot cup of coffee while reading the newspaper, one article caught his eye, seeing the Word:"FREDDY" he then knew it would be about Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Not being able to visit due to his job and Sarah, he had yet to travel to the new location.

He was shocked to see it was an article about how positive the new place was, it had received all the ticks for child safety and hygiene. Which was a shock, he remembered how the toilets were so dirty at the old place he rather decided to go in a bottle, he even got caught by Foxy, who merely walked away rather than attacking.

Something had to be up... This had to be a horrible trick...

He looked up from the paper and saw a giant yellow chicken staring at him from outside in the cold, he spat out his coffee onto the table and the paper, he cursed quietly cleaning it up and seeing the figure was gone again.

"Mike! My Mother just called she wants to know if she can stay for Christmas!" Rebecca called from the living room, she was on the couch, watching Her Daughter on the floor in the playpen watching Kids Cartoons on the TV while on the phone to her mother.

"It wouldn't be a great idea Rebecca." Mike told her cleaning up coffee stains off the wooden table, remembering her mother, his mother in law, Carla Jones didn't approve of Mike to be a stable man, seeing him break out into an episode of insanity on her last visit to their house, the last time he saw her was when Rebecca was in hospital she met Sarah three days after she was born. But he hated his Father in Law more than her, knowing he hated him as a man for Rebecca and the fact she gave up trying to be a nurse for him just because he stopped some guy from pulling her skirt down during a party.

"Oh sorry Mom. We're just too busy. And Sarah really grumpy today. It might not be a good idea. Just spend Christmas with Dad or My younger sister. Okay Mom. Yes I love you. I will call you soon. Bye now." She hung up, knowing she made up a lie to keep her mother away from Mike, sometimes she even preferred to keep Mike away from her family.

"How's your father?" Mike asked trying to sound calm.

"He's had to get his hip replaced. I don't understand why I dad hates you Mike. He even told me he thought I would be with someone like Felix."

"WHAT?!" He barked, his face turned red with anger and embarrassed, thinking his friend with his wife was unsettling thought.

"Mikey! Calm down! Felix told me he doesn't even want a wife. He called it:"A waste of my time. I'm a mechanic. Not a bachelor. I'm thin and girls like me but I'm scared of girls!"" She mimicked Felix's Greek-American voice, she laughed after talking.

"I don't think Felix is scared of girls. He just can't find time for a wife with his job." Mike told her.

"What happened to him anyway? I haven't hear from him."

"He went to Japan remember? He said he wanted to travel to Japan during Christmas to see Tokyo during this time. It's warmer where he is, he sent us a letter telling us not to call him when he's asleep due to the time difference, it's 14 hours ahead. So in Tokyo City it's properly around 9PM at night."

"Okay Sure Mike. By the Way did you get those old things down from the attic? I think there's a rat in there. And I want to get rid of it."

"No. But I'll do that." Mike got out of the seat as Rebecca went down to Sarah's level.

"Sarah look at Elmo. Do you like Elmo? Huh? Elmo?" She asked as her daughter stared at her confused as she held a rattle, bitting it on despite her bare gums drooling on the surface.

Mike walked towards the self full of photo albums, he took down one older looking one with a hard brown cover, he opened it looking at all the black and white photos of him at Freddy's during his childhood.

He remembered the darker days where both of his parents died in a horrible car accident, leaving Mike as a six year old boy, he had to be given to his mother's parents, knowing his father's parents couldn't care for him. Mike grew up with his Grandparents, in those days, his Grandpa would always take him to Freddy's, where they would both eat Pizza and play games, this was before the incident with the missing children. He even met Felix at the age of 8 one day, he got to meet his family, and more importantly his grandfather, who had designed the Animatronics back in the early 80s.

Felix even had a bad life, losing his Father in his infant years and getting a new stepfather, Mike and Felix just got along like brothers, especially after Felix's Older Brother vanished somehow, there were many tales about what really happened to Felix's Older Brother and why he had been missing for 20 years.

Back then, Freddy was a magical place, with Foxy the Pirate as his favourite Animatronic, a pirate fox who would have Pirate's cove and entertain other kids who weren't interested in Freddy and his band on stage. Then one day, Mike just didn't see Foxy anymore, the next time he came, the purple curtains were drawn close and a sign was placed in front of the stage, saying:"Sorry! Out of Order!" And Foxy was never seen again outside the curtains.

Even when Mike worked at Freddy's after the first night, he had made himself believe Foxy was dismantled years earlier, he was frighten when he saw the Pirate Foxy running down the hallway, knowing he too was after his own skin like Freddy was.

But Foxy was always Mike's favourite Animatronic.

Always was. Always will be.

* * *

 **11:43AM**

Hours had passed since Rebecca left the house to go for last minute christmas shopping, Sarah was having her mid afternoon nap after falling asleep while the TV played children shows that Rebecca approved for her like Sesame street, The Wiggles and Play School.

Mike turned off the shows as soon as Sarah was asleep, he actually deeply hated kids shows, but he knew he if he turned off the kids cartoons to put on a proper show while Rebecca was in the house and Sarah was awake, he would be in big time.

He remembered the only show he liked was Fredbear and Friends that aired in the early 1980s, he grew up around the show, watching the adventures Fredbear had with his friends, but the show was cancelled and torn off the air as soon as the bite of 87 happened. It only ran for four years until it stopped airing and they explained it was because some kid got their brain bitten into by a machine.

Currently Mike had taken down the boxes from the Attic to go thought them in his bedroom, he found most of it was from his and Rebecca's Childhood, remembering when they moved into this house from their small apartment, most of the boxes that were in the apartment were unopened and stuffed into the small closet. Then when they moved, all the boxes were thrown up into the attic in the roof.

The Only reason why Mike left Freddy is when he heard that they were closing down and moving, and the new place was too far away from where he and Rebecca lived, he eventually looked for a new job and found one with a Police Chief who needed someone like Mike, when he was hired and told to get a new house when Rebecca fell pregnant for the first time.

By the time Mike and Rebecca got into the new house, Rebecca was only a few months away from being due, so she took leave from her job to raise Sarah.

Mike torn open yet another box from Rebecca childhood that contained old fashioned hair scrunchies, old photographs as her from her high school days, and even a photo of a boyfriend she use to have, which filled Mike with anger, knowing Rebecca did have more than a few boyfriends before she got married to Mike, he decided not to bother about it and just throw it back into the box.

He had so far found several photos of him much younger, a photo of his parents as teenagers, which he kept to himself because it was the only photo Mike had recovered from his Grandparents of them, he found a photo of him visiting Felix at Hospital after he was hit by a car when he was a teen. The photo had him standing next to Felix, who was in bed, heavily bandaged on his chest with snitches on his legs and bruises on his face, he was still giving a thumbs up.

But those were the days...

Mike looked up from the boxes and saw A red Foxy staring at him, rather than being frighten or startled like the last times, he scowled and threw a photo frame at him, the Fox disappeared and the photo frame smashed, but he didn't care. It was a photo of his parents in law at their wedding.

"Leave me alone!" He growled, "Fuck you!"

Mike eventually lifted up the last heavy box, tearing the tape of the top of it, seeing it had no label on the side that gave away what was inside, he was curious to find what was inside.

He actually saw it was a box full of Memories from Freddy Fazbear's. It included photos of him at the Pizzeria during his birthday and on other visits, it even had an old plastic Hook, a red Bandana and eye patch, then Mike remembered he use to wear it when he was a kid to the Pizzeria to show he loved Foxy.

He even secretly found a photo of Rebecca at the Pizzeria which he had never seen before, she must have snuck it in while he was looking, she told him she had never visited the Pizzeria during her childhood.

The photo was very old, black and white developed, it had Rebecca sitting at the table waving her hand, she looked no less than 8 with her cute pigtails and dress, he even saw the Animatronics in the background.

She clearly lied to him.

Why out of all times was Mike thinking about Freddy's During Christmas. He should be thinking about the special present he got For Rebecca to open tomorrow or Sarah's-

"SHIT!" Mike screamed then covered his mouth realising how loud he screamed, knowing he could wake up Sarah from her sleep, he had remembered he forgot to get her a present. He was intending to get weeks earlier before the rush started for presents but he accidentally got shot by a shotgun from a untrained police officer, he was in hospital and forgot about the gift.

No less after that thought came into his head did he hear Sarah Coughing then began to wail. He decided to forget about the boxes and go into Sarah's room.

Seeing the baby crying in her crib, he lifted her up from her blankets and placed her over his shoulder, he made quiet shushing noises remembering he saw a nurse at the hospital do this with Sarah after she was born.

He bounced her a little hoping to calm her down and send her back to sleep, but he spoke too soon when he heard her hiccup then throw up on his shoulder.

"Geez. You like doing that?" He heard her away from him now, seeing sick all over her mouth, she had stopped crying but had instead started to hiccup.

* * *

 **2:56PM**

Mike had to change his shirt and get into the shower after Sarah vomited on his shoulder, he placed her into her bouncy baby chair downstairs while he cleaned off the gross sick. When he left the shower he soon heard her wailing from downstairs, knowing that was a hunger cry, he had to come down once he was clean and his dirty shirt was in wash.

He soon calmed her by giving her a warm bottle from the fridge, knowing how cold it was outside could effect her, he had to keep a closer eye on her making sure she didn't get sick from being too cold.

But Rebecca thought ahead of the cold, she turned on the heater before she left and placed small but yet cute yellow mittens on Sarah's hands.

Once he was sure she was calm and would stop crying, he placed her in her playpen, turning on the TV to put on the baby shows, as soon as he saw a child show come on, he then ran off into his bedroom again, starting to panic, knowing it was far too late to get a present for her.

He reopened the box of Stuff from Freddy's he pulled out all the photos and cards, he stopped when he saw the unthinkable.

At the bottom of the large box. Were four adorable plush toys. They were just any plush toys. They were Plushies of the Freddy Gang, including Freddy with his big blue eyes and cute little top hat, Bonnie with the huge pink eyes and small red bowtie, Chica with her Bib with the words written:"Let's Eat!" On them, Foxy with a small hook and a eye patch covering one of his eye.

He wondered where the plushies came from, then he remembered he won each of them at the vending machine at different times, he won Bonnie first when he was 7 during his first visit, then Freddy when he was 8, Chica later then he Won Foxy thanks To Felix at his Birthday Party there, Felix had more plushies since his grandpa worked for Fazbear Entertainment and he had plushies of the older animatronics and ones planed to created one day than Mike but he still helped him to get Foxy to complete the band.

But they were all still in good condition, despite some dust and cobwebs from spiders, he placed all four plushies onto the bed, admiring them all, he turned around and saw a giant bear standing in his way.

He once again growled, "Fuck off Fazfuck before I shove My Vacuum cleaner up your ass and wash your mouth in the toilet." It disappeared.

Mike felt more happier now, knowing the day could go on without anything else going wrong.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mike spoke too soon, he grumbled knowing that, he opened the door and came down the stairs to Sarah, who was on the floor crying loudly for someone to come check on her.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" He asked, she kept wailing, Mike looked down in her playpen and saw her favourite Teddy Bear that Rebecca gave to her, was ripped in half with stuffing on the floor. That's what the problem was.

Her toy was broken.

"Sorry Sarah. Daddy doesn't know how to fix Teddy Bears, that's Mommy's job to fix Teddy's. Maybe this thing should go into the trash. It's kinda Old and stinky." He carried her over his shoulder again, this time he took her to the front of the house, where he opened the front door, sinking his feet into the layers of pearly white snow, and went to the garage, where he threw the bear into the bin.

He walked back inside closing the door to avoid leaving Snow get inside, he even brushed off snow from his hair, he looked at Sarah and saw she had snow on her hands, which she still ad mittens on, Mike brushed the snow off her and then placed her in playpen, wrapping her in a blanket just for safety.

"Just stay here for a minute sweetie." He told his baby.

* * *

 **4:01PM**

Mike was lost in thoughts, watching Sarah play for the rest of the afternoon, he grabbed the phone to ring Felix's Mobile, knowing he couldn't answer his normal phone.

"What?" A voice snapped sleepily.

"Is it still dark there?"

"Mike?" Felix asked on the phone yawning.

"Yes."

"I'm not in Japan you know."

"What?" He questioned.

"My Trip was cut short when one of popular clients rang me at 3 in the morning and told me to fix his car, he begged me to come back, he even tripled his offer of money to fix his car. Plus there was a huge storm coming to Japan. I managed to get onto the last flight going to American before they shut the airport down due to the storm. I'm still trying to get use to the fact I'm back in america for Christmas."

"You could come here for Christmas Felix." Mike suggested knowing Felix had no one to go to during christmas, his Father and Mother were dead, his Brother gone and no one who was related to him was still alive.

"Thanks but Nah Mike. You know I can't be there since you have a child. Plus some old Cousin of mine wants to meet me tomorrow. He wants to apologise for what he's done. I don't believe that, but he won't leave me alone until I meet him. And since I don't have to work on Christmas."

"Okay then." Mike nodded.

"I have to go Mike. My client getting demanding- HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BUTT FUCKER! I'M ON THE DAM PHONE IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT!" He screamed so loud the phone shook, Mike Hung up then walked away from the living room.

Once again, he visited his room to look at the four plushies, he looked at how dirty they had became in that box for all those years, he lifted each one up and walked into the bathroom, where the washing machine was, he threw each one in and turned it on to wash them out, figuring he could sell them knowing that Freddy Fazbear Plushies had been gone for over 20 years, they would be worth something to a collector.

"Nah. Those little fuckers wouldn't be very valuable."

"Mikey! I'm home!" The door opened as Rebecca came inside wearing her thick winter coat with a hat to cover her tangled hair, she was covered with snow on her body and frost, she threw her coat down to lift up Sarah and cuddle her.

Mike came downstairs and saw how many bags she brought, he was kinda nervous, not wanting to tell his wife he forgot a gift for his daughter, she just took no notice he was in the room.

"Mikey please take the stuff and put it away." Rebecca told him, "Also I've got something to do in the bedroom for a minute so don't come inside. And I hope you don't mind... I've invited One of my Sisters to come over tomorrow!" She ran away after saying that, but Mike caught wind of those words and freaked out.

"WHAT?!" He barked shocked, "REBECCA THAT IS NOT OKAY! TELL HER NO! THAT IS NOT FINE!"

* * *

 **1:34AM—Early Christmas Morning**

It had been hours since both Mike and Rebecca went to bed early, knowing Sarah would wake up early tomorrow because of the day. While Rebecca slept quietly, Mike was restlessly and unable to sleep. Instead at this time, he had his eyes directly on the alarm clock, watching it click minute by minute onto a new time.

But Mike didn't want to sleep, he knew he would have nightmares if he did, he was weighting the pros and cons of going to the bathroom and taking his sleeping pills.

Ever since His Job at Freddy's, Mike had been sleepless for weeks, Rebecca told him to go to his doctor and get sleeping pills to sleep better. He knew the pills would knock him out quickly and not give him any nightmare, but he would feel pretty shitty in the morning from the side effects.

He even wanted Sarah to wake up crying so at lease he have something to do. But then he remembered Rebecca had forgotten to get the clothes from the drier in the laundry.

He sat up and got out of bed, but he had stirred up Rebecca, who groaned loudly.

"Mike where you going? It's cold" She asked half asleep.

"Bathroom. Go back to sleep." Mike told her, she groaned sleepily and turned her head to the other side of the bed, facing away from Mike.

Mike left the room quietly, sneaking quietly pass Sarah's room, he went into the laundry and got the clothes out of the drier, as he did, he noticed the Freddy Plushies on the line hung by their ears on pegs (but not Chica who was hung by her bib.)

In the moonlit snowy night, each Plushie showed a huge shadow on the floor, he almost swore for a moment they looked like the actual shadows of the animatronics, which he knew so well that they were imprinted in his brain permanently as a nightmare.

Then again, he had many things imprinted in his brain as images from his night shift job...

Bonnie staring at the camera backstage with demonic face...

Chica twitching in the hallway...

Foxy running down the west hall...

Freddy in the female's bathroom like a pervert...

But he was friends with them, right? They hadn't stuffed him in a suit...

He even imagined himself dead inside a suit. His teeth poking out of the suit, never being able to see daylight again, blood on his whole body. More importantly he would never had been with Rebecca, learning she was pregnant when he was hit on the head by an overhead light... If he died on that night, she would have to raise their daughter by herself..

He indeed didn't want Sarah to see the Animatronic as Monsters like he told Rebecca they were, knowing he promised to come back and see the new location some point later on when he had a break from work and babysitting Sarah.

"Maybe there's something I do about that..." He spoke getting an idea, he snatched each animatronic down from their pegs, then he carefully carried all of them downstairs, he crept quietly to avoid waking up Rebecca or Sarah, Knowing Rebecca had a few sleepless nights because of Sarah being up at 3AM.

He got his plan ready as the hours flew by...

* * *

 **8:40AM**

"Go get Daddy up. Daddy's been asleep too long." Rebecca cooed to Sarah, who she had dressed in a cute green onesie with a red and white candy cane on the front, her hands had pink mittens with a white kitten sewn on the front something her Mother made for Sarah days before.

Sarah was sitting on Mike, who had been sleeping longer than Rebecca, he even slept thought his alarm, she went into the bathroom early and saw his sleeping pills were opened and a few were missing which meant he had taken a few to sleep.

"Mikey! It time to get up!" Rebecca shook him sightly, getting no respond from the heavy sleeping man. She kept tapping him and trying to roll him off the bed.

Sarah used her tiny hands to stick her drool covered fingers into his mouth, she yanked on it hard all of a sudden, getting Mike's bloodshot eyes to shoot open quickly.

"Off!" He tugged at her, trying to get her to pull away and let go of his bottom lip, she merely giggled before Rebecca finally grabbed her and took her away.

"You slept in Mikey! Sarah's getting antsy!" Rebecca told him, she walked out of the room, Mike groaned, rubbing his eyes having a huge headache, but he decided to follow Rebecca downstairs.

Rebecca sat Sarah in a special Baby seat, she handed her small gifts that family members had sent, which she drooled on confused as Rebecca tried to get her to rip the pretty paper off the boxes.

Mike finally came down, drinking Coffee to ease his headache, Rebecca finally got Sarah to rip her small fingers into some presents, others she had to open herself and show Sarah to spark her interest.

"Odd..." Rebecca said looking at the gifts remanding "I don't recognise these four gifts... Are these your gifts for her Mikey?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"Well... I can't tell what it is... Maybe she knows." She sat in front of her again waving the brightly coloured present in her face, her eyes followed it before she reached out to it and bit her gums against the paper again.

"No no sweetie. You open the present. You don't eat it. I'm sure Daddy had put a lot of thought into it."

Mike watched with his fear levels up high as Rebecca opened the first gift, her eyes widen when she saw the first one... Was a Freddy Plushie...

"..."

"..."

"Is this a joke Mike?" She asked breaking the silences that stood for a few seconds after the Plushie was revealed.

"No." He told her, he saw Sarah curiously look at the Teddy, she suddenly realises it was a new bear and she reached for it, cuddling it and babbling.

"That's new..."

"That's what I wanted."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to hate them like I did." Mike explained opening the second gift to show the second plushie was Bonnie.

Almost quickly losing interest in Freddy, she dropped him to the floor, Sarah took Bonnie and snuck his ear in her mouth, claiming him as her toy.

"Awww... Let's meet Chica Chu!" She showed Chica in her face, like she did last time, Sarah lost Interest in Bonnie and took Chica instead.

Mike opened the final present containing Foxy, he lifted it up, unsure if to give this one to her, since Foxy in real life had a bad history going out of order for a number of malfunctions and incidents.

But he heard Sarah squeal loudly in delight, she had dropped Chica to the floor and reached out her tiny hands to the Red Fox toy, Mike was still heisting for a minute before he saw how desperately she wanted it, she was literally reaching out for it, wanting it so badly.

Mike carefully reached Foxy towards her, Sarah reached out for him, cuddling him tightly, Mike knew by the look in her eyes, Foxy was her favourite, like how he was when Mike was a child.

Mike's childhood included him liking Foxy a lot, the day he went out of order broke his heart knowing he could never see him again.

Sarah cuddled the Plushie in her grasp, while Mike heard a knock at the door, he got up and opened the door seeing snow falling down and a odd box on his doorstep...

But that was not all he saw... He saw a man running across the road back to his car, the man was wearing a thick winter coat, covering their body completely. Mike curiously lifted the box up and read the label on top:To Mike and Rebecca Schmidt.

Seeing the box was for him, he carefully opened the box, seeing a glass flower inside, that was brightly coloured with different glasses and crafted to perfection, he lifted up the card inside, eager to see who it was from.

 _Dear Mike and Rebecca._

 _A very merry christmas to you and baby Sarah._

 _I know what you going though. I'm going though that too._

 _But being alone is not so bad._

 _I've had to get use to that._

 _In order to thank you for what you've done._

 _This is a gift. A glass Flower that My Grandma made._

 _It's actually worth a lot of money since it's real glass, so don't break it._

 _I just hope you love the flower as much as My Grandmother enjoyed creating it._

 _See you at the new year party._

 _—From Felix Sullivan_

Mike was a little stunted Felix had given something from his Grandmother, especially since he had never heard her story, if she had died or not. But nevertheless, he carefully took the glass flower and placed it on the selves.

He then knew that man in the coat must have been Felix who delivered the present himself out in the cold of the morning.

Then he stared back at Sarah, who enjoyed Foxy. He could tell right now.

Mike kneeled down on the floor near her, he lifted her out of the chair, he embraced the baby in a cuddle while she kept on hugging Foxy.

Sarah would love them when she met them one day...

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this story! Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!**


End file.
